micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Secundomia
''NOTICE: This page has been cleared because there was too much information. For the past discussions see: User talk:Secundomia/Archives. Please place all your new 'messages below. ---- Micronational Olympic Comittee It has come to my attention that one of the Comittee games is chess, which is already regulated by the Intermicronational Chess Federation. Would you please remove that from your games list and encourage nations to join the IMCF for chess? Thank you. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 22:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :The Committee would allow the governing body of micronational chess to regulate the competition, however, like the olympics, this will be kept an olympic sport. That would be like swimming's governing body asking for swimming to be removed from the olympics. :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 23:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What about merging?André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 23:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I would only ask of you to please, not call the winner of the chess competition in the olympics the "Intermicronational Chess Champion", and encourage nations to join the IMCF to obtain such a title, and for more chess related things. Thank you. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 23:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :We won't. We will just say Microlympic Chess Gold Medalist. :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 23:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Good. And, by the way, would you like to join the IMCF after the tournament ends? His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 00:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Alliance/Diplomatic Relations To:Parker I of Secundomia Greetings! I'm the President of Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros would like to open a diplomatic relations with your country,Republic of Secundomia. Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin sulaeman 5:50, August 30th 2010 (UTC+7) Re. relations We acsept the terms and would love to have a informal alliance Jaxson25 01:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply from Rukora Hello, Rukora would like to have these terms with Secundomia. Would you like Secundomia to come under 'Formal Relations' or Informal Relations'? I hope our nations can both have a bright future. Best Regards, Tom Turner 13:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Either one. :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 13:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) He-llooooooo...? Uh, hi, it's me again, Talk Talk Talk. I suggested Table Tennis to be in the curicculem for the Secundomia 2010 Olympic Games. Reply please! Is table tennis in the program?! Huh?! Is it?! Is it in?! Please reply!!!! 8^D TalkTalkTalk 16:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh sorry, I forgot to answer to you. We decided, due to low assets, all games in the Olympics will take place online. So, sorry, no, but it was a good idea! :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 16:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh, well... maybe next time! TalkTalkTalk 19:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, wait, back it up... when you said "Olympics", did you mean "Secundomia 2010" or "all Olympics as of now"? TalkTalkTalk 19:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Secundomia 2010 and likely most olympics in the future. :::--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 20:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh.... maybe we should get a more prosperous micronation to join the MOC, like Sealand or the Conch Republic, but neither of them are very established in the intermicronational community, and aren't very interested in foreign relations. Isolationist, if you will. HAW!!! 8^P TalkTalkTalk 20:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Conlang Help! Hey can you help me out with my conlang, Secundomian? I have all the runes already, can you tell me how to come up with words for the language? :~Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Of Course! :I would be more than happy to'! In fact, the lexicon is the easy part - one need just pick a group of languages that one likes and pull all of your words from those. The hard part is the grammar and the orthography. You've already got your script done - that's good. It is now best to work on the pronunciation until you have achieved your ideals, and then create an orthography to accurately represent your language's sounds. Once the orthography is complete, you will need to perfect the grammar. This is, by far, the hardest part, and there are countless theories of the best ways to go about this. You will need to do a ton of research to pull this off, although I can answer enough questions to keep your level of research at a minimum. When you complete the grammatical system, you will need to begin a lexicon. The words in the lexicon should be spelled as per the specifications of your orthography, making the spellings similar to the original words' spellings wherever the orthography is allowed. An irregular orthography makes it very difficult to learn a conlang, so your orthography ought to be as regular as humanly possible. Form sentences with your new words constantly. Play with the words. Through this process you will make the language easier to pronounce and to understand through a constant fine-tuning of the language. Finally, once the orthography, pronunciation, grammar, and lexicon are all complete, you will need to make a keyboard map for your language and, if necessary, a font. Neither of these are particularly hard to make (although the second one is difficult if you plan to make a professional font but, hey - who ever said that conlanging was easy?), but they are both extremely time-consuming, especially the font-making. In the end, it's often best to use symbols that are already available in a wide range of fonts for no other reasons other than ease of reading and compatibility. If you ever need any help with your conlang, please email us. Thank you. ::~ Ła Þȷöd wö Þeödıa 22:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Everything OK? Greetings, Your Highness, I was wondering if you would like me to can the former forum and link it to the MOC official website. (I dont like the previous forum either) Best regards, HHH Yan I Nation of YAN Member of the Micronational Olympics Committee. IMCF Sir, I would like to invite you to join the InterMicronational Chess Federation (also known as the IMCF), an organisation that aims to regulate and organise chess tournaments between micronations. The website is here: www.imcf.webs.com. Would you like to join? Please reply on my talk page. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 23:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Very well. We are in the process of organising continental tournaments, as well as ratings. To join, register on the website and also on with the username being the micronation's short name. Also www.gameknot.com, with the username being the micronation's short name. Also, please be as active on the IMCF forums (on the website) as you are on the OAM website. Thanks! His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 20:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Dear Sir, Congratulations! Your membership application has passed, and Secundomia is now the newest member of the IMCF. Now, to complete your requirements for membership, you must register as a member on the IMCF website (www.imcf.webs.com), and try to visit the forums at least once a week. Thank You! His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 14:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Copy Edit MicroProject Newsletter : I (October 2010) The October 2010 issue of the Copy Edit MicroProject newsletter has been published. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 01:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Relations Between Starland and Secundomia We would love to enter diplomatic relations with Secundomia and look forward to working with you for a prosperous future. ~''Madam ''Secretary of State Victoria Bristow''', Starland 00:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) "Soon, my friends... SOON!!!" 8^P I would like to suggest creating a micronation near my residance in North Port, Florida, USA, and I was hoping you could help me. If you do, I will make my micronation a dependancy of Secundomia. Reply soon! 8^D TalkTalkTalk 20:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Bethania Dear Mr. President, The Republic of Bethania would like to establish diplomatic relations with your country. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both our countries and if you accept, we look forward to a long and prosperous future together as friends. Sincerely, Enriqé Velia Qeli, Prime Minister of the Republic